BETRAYAL: HARRY POTTER & PROPHECY OF VOLDEMORT II
by Fnxmoon
Summary: UPDATE!7 26 05 Harry is celebrating his son's Bday when dark clouds begin to form. Is Voldemort rising again, this time through someone else? WARNING: NOT FOR KIDS!
1. In The Darkness

**_HARRY POTTER_**

**_and _**

**_PROPHECY OF VOLDEMORT II: The Betrayal_**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Nuff said.

**Authors Notes**: This story will contain the same kind of adult content as the first. There will be torture, fighting, rape and strong sexual content. It will still contain no slash. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED! This story will not be updated as often as the first one was, because I have came into a very busy time for me, so don't expect more than 1-2 chapters a week. I might get into a writing frenzy and produce more; I do that when ideas begin pouring, but don't expect it. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter One: In the Darkness**

            _Running…_

_            Running away from the darkness…_

_            He tore down a dark corridor, running as fast as he could from an even faster evil that was hunting him down. It was like a dark shadow filling the hall behind him, coming upon him faster and faster. He knew if the shadow engulfed him, he would die. _

_            "You can't run from me…." it whispered all around him, in his head._

_            "Leave me alone!" he screamed out to the air._

_            "You can't escape the fate I have made for you…"_

_            "I will not become your slave, I will not betray…." he began, but the voice grew more persistent and more penetrating as the shadow drew closer. "You already are…."_

_            He ran through the corridor, noticing how it was beginning to open up into a large room. All of a sudden it opened into a tall cavern. He paused for a minute and took in his surroundings. Finally he realized why it all looked too familiar. He had been here before not too long ago, this horrible place where he almost died. He heard a wisp of air behind him and he turned to see that the dark shadow had entered the room, finally taking somewhat of a shape. It thickened and became a large floating orb of darkness, a rounded shadow with a voice. It spoke to him in a hiss._

_            "Like I said to you before, you can't escape your fate. You will become your fate. You will become something much more than what your pathetic life had in store for you. You will become part of me. You will become me. Your life is mine, and now I take my prize. Farewell young heir…."_

_            He was suddenly frozen to the spot, like the strongest body-bind curse had encased him. He could only watch helplessly as the dark shadowy orb descended upon him, floating towards him. It was now just inches from his chest, floating in midair level to his face. It started shifting, forming an object within itself. It was a face. He screamed as he recognized the face, the face that had haunted his family for years. It smiled at him, its red eyes penetrating his own. _

_            "NOOOOOOOOO!" was all he could say before the dark shadow hit his body and absorbed itself into his chest, filling him with pain. A loud high pitched laughter filled the air as the man with the flaming red hair convulsed and was no more…._

__________________________________________________________________________

How is that for a start! I hope you liked it! Well, now, lets move on to the next chapter. It will be posted tommorow! PLEASE R & R! It means the world to me!!!


	2. Ron's Suprise

**Authors Notes:** As like the original, this too will be a long story. It will contain a lot of twists and turns along the way. It is also a very adult story, so no kids please, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Please R & R too! I love to get them! This chapter will be pretty uneventful, but it is the beginning, I promise the next chapter will begin our action. hee hee. Hope you like it! 

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: Ron's Suprise**

            Ron Weasley woke up screaming as a light was turned on in his room. 

            "Ron! Are you alright?" said a deep voice from behind his curtains. He opened the curtains of a large four-poster bed and looked into the eyes of his best friend.

            "I…. I…just had a nightmare. That's all Harry. Just a bad dream." He held his head between his hands, trying to push the images of the dream out of his mind.

            "Well, you almost woke up Daniel from the west wing, that was how loud you were. I thought someone was trying to kill you. I am surprised you didn't wake up your brothers. They are right next door!"

            Ron smiled weakly. "They sleep like the dead. Always have."

            Harry smiled and turned to leave. Ron looked up at him. "Harry?"

            "Yeah Ron?"

            "Do you ever have dreams about You-Know-who?"

            "Say his name Ron, he has no hold on this world anymore…"

            "Fine, Voldemort. About Voldemort?"

            Harry turned back and looked at Ron. "Sometimes. But I don't let them get to me anymore like I used too. Hermoine has them too, but they are not as bad as they were at first. That I am thankful for. He really left a mark on her Ron. Of all of us she was the most affected. But, it's over now, so don't worry about it."

            Harry said goodnight and closed the door. Ron leaned back in his bed, thinking of the dream he had. It was so real, he thought to himself. So real…

            He shook his head and turned over, falling back asleep…

            The next morning Ron awoke with sharp pains in his head, like a knife was stabbing him in his forehead right into his skull. He winced and grabbed up his wand, muttering a small spell to ease the pain. Finally it took affect and he was able to stand and get dressed for breakfast. Grabbing up his robes for work, he pulled them on and looked into a mirror, taming his flaming hair. He looked at his ministry robes and smiled to himself. His work as the Head of Magical Games and Sports had made him a success in his department. He had finally done something that no one in his family had done. He was in charge of all the national and local Quidditch matches, and the national Wizard Chess tournament that had begun when he took over the department. It had become an instant hit all around the wizarding world and Ron was to thank for it. He had finally become famous, like he always wanted. 

            He walked down the long flight of stairs toward the hall leading to the main dining room. It was a long table with full plush chairs at each setting. It filled the large room and reminded Ron a little of the great hall at his old school. But the Hogwarts hall had an enchanted ceiling; something Albus Dumbledore did not have done in his personal manor home. Upon his death, he had given it to Harry and Hermoine in his Will. They decided in his honor not to change anything he had done with his home, and it remained the same beautiful old-fashioned manor as it always been. And he loved it that way… 

He also loved the fact that Harry had insisted he and his family could live there as well, since his family was the only family Harry had ever really known and loved. The Dursleys never again contacted him after graduation, though sent him a note and a single cotton swab. The note stated that if Harry came within five hundred feet of any of them, they would send the muggle police after him. Ron thought this was awful but Harry had to laugh at them. "Like I wanted to come back to them anyway. I hope I never see them again."

            Ron had never felt more at home then he now. It was like a dream he never wanted to wake from. No one made fun of his family again, nor teased him about his past of being poor. Everything was finally going well for him and his family. And soon another surprise will make their lives even better. He had a plan up his sleeve for his steady girlfriend, Lavender Brown. She had been the love of his life for almost two years now and he had planned a wonderful evening for her tonight, including all of his family and friends. It was Daniel's first birthday and it was definitely going to be eventful.

            "Ron! Where are your brothers?" yelled a beautiful woman from the other end of the room. Her long dark brown hair was up in a loose bun and her cinnamon eyes looked at Ron angrily.

            "What's wrong Hermione? Did they switch your wand with a fake one again?"

            She snorted and placed her hands on her hips. "They switched my bag of pastries with Canary Crèmes and Daniel ate one!"

            Ron tried to hold back the laughter that was about to erupt from his throat at the thought of Hermoine's son covered in feathers.

            "Oh Hermione….(pfht)…. I am…so sorry!" He couldn't handle it anymore. A fit of giggles came over him and he lost it completely. Hermoine was not amused.

            "I'll have you know _Ron_, that I had to spent half the morning picking feathers off my son and sweeping them off the kitchen floor!!"

            Ron was now doubled up with laughter and didn't notice Harry had entered the room with the Weasley twins Fred and George. They all looked at Ron puzzled then to Hermione, who looked like she could spit nails.

            "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

            They were startled at her sudden outburst and how they were immediately reminded of their own mother. 

            "What's the matter sweetheart?" replied Harry, walking towards Hermione. She held up her wand and pointed at her husband's chest. 

            "Don't you sweetheart me, Mr. Potter!" Harry now _knew_ he was in trouble. Whenever Hermione called him Mr. Potter, he knew she was mad. And he loved it when she said it. She was so cute when she was angry.

            "What happened Hermione? What did…"

            "Your friends, _Mr. Potter_, switched my bag of pastries with Canary crèmes and Daniel ate one! I have spent the entire morning molting our son!"

            Harry chuckled but quickly stopped at the look Hermoine gave him. "Oh, come on Hermoine. You know it is funny. They didn't mean any harm. Come on!"

            He hugged her and she melted. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

 "Oh, I…guess it was funny, but you should have seen him Harry! He was tickled pink that he was a canary. He absolutely loved it! Honestly! He is your son, always getting into trouble with a Weasley not far behind."

            Harry laughed and so did Ron and the twins. Hermione left the room and went to tend to little Daniel. Harry smiled and took his seat along with his friends.

            "We were hoping she would eat it, but this is even better!" snickered Fred, smacking George square on the back. Fred was already laughing so hard he was crying. 

            They all were laughing hysterically again by the time Ginny Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione came out of the kitchen and brought plates upon plates of wonderful breakfast items. Harry dived into a plate of his wife's wonderful cooking as he read the Daily Prophet. 

            "Looks like dad is making great progress with the ministry on the arrangements for the next Tri-Wizard Tournament. Wouldn't you say so mum?" remarked Ron as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

            Mrs. Weasley smiled at Ron and handed Harry a plate of buttered toast. "Toast Harry dear?" 

            Harry took a slice and thanked her as he heard Mr. Weasley come in. He looked quite rushed as he was pulling on his robes and stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "I am late Molly dear. I will be home tonight for the party though."

            She straightened his robes and kissed him as he headed to the study to use the main fireplace. Ron then finished his plate and stood as well. "I have to go too mum, I have a lot of work to do before Daniel's birthday party and I still have to go to Gringotts and make a withdrawal."

            And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. 

            "The food was excellent honey," Harry remarked to his wife as she and Ginny picked up the plates left by Ron and Mr. Weasley.

            She smiled and continued until she heard two loud _Pops! _from across the table. She pointed and laughed as Fred and George erupted in a mess of bright yellow feathers.

            "I don't get mad Harry, **_I get even_**. Hope you boys enjoyed those pancakes. Quite tasty huh?" She couldn't help but giggle as they looked at her stunned.

            The rest of the day went uneventful for the Potter manor as the rest of the men and Ginny headed to work. Hermoine tended to her son as Mrs. Weasley help her with the housework. Hermoine knew she had house elves, but she always wanted to let them have a day off, and today happened to be the day.  So she had her hands full with the house, the food and refreshments for tonight's party, and trying to give her son a bath. She smiled at him as she walked into the nursery. He was crawling around in his playpen that her parents had given him for Christmas and smiling brightly. He was so cute, she thought to herself. The dark hair and bright green eyes looked so much like his father's but his facial features, not to mention his quick wit, came from his mother. 

            "How are you today Daniel?" she said as she picked up her squirmy boy. He cooed and laughed as she tickled him. He held onto her close as she placed him on the changing table. 

She was so happy. Her son was the most precious thing Harry could ever have given her.  She spent the rest of the day playing with her son and preparing for his first birthday party.

*********

            After a long day at the ministry, Ron left and headed to Hogsmeade to pick a present for Daniel and something for Lavender. He arrived in Hogsmeade about an hour before the party and went into the jewelry shop.

            "Well, if it isn't Arthur's son! How are you Ron?" the owner said. He was an old man with a short beard and barely any hair. He smiled at him and handed Ron a small package. Ron nodded and gave him a bag of Galleons and left the shop, heading to the toy story for Daniel. 

            "I hope she will like it," he thought to himself as he picked up Daniel's gift and headed home.

            Ron arrived in the fireplace to a room full of people. His entire family was there including Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Fred and George were showing Charlie and Bill new catalogs of products they had invented for their shops. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Inc. was one of the biggest joke shop circles in the wizarding world. Harry's prize money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament he gave them in his fourth year had went a long way.

            "I don't find a fire breathing every-flavor bean funny at all George!" remarked Percy, who was still steaming a little from the ears. They were still laughing at him. 

            "Who told you to take one? You know better than that Percy!" laughed George.

            "I thought you would have grown up some over the years George!" He stomped his foot and went to another room, a trail of smoked following him.

            Ron stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off as he notice the staff of Hogwarts had arrived too. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Hagrid were all talking with some friends from his years at Hogwarts. Lavender was among the huddle, as beautiful as ever. He was starting to get nervous now as he looked at her. Her long hair and gorgeous eyes was making him melt on the spot. His attention then turned to Harry and Hermione as they entered the room with their son.

            "Thank you all for coming!" Harry spoke, smiling to the room. 

            "Wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Remus. Every nodded and mumbled in agreement. Daniel cooed and began reaching out to the crowd. Hermione knew he was about to say something, something that was going to bug her. For months now she had tried to get her son to say mommy or daddy but the first and _only _word he knew was…

            "Sevry! Sevry!" he yelled, reaching for Severus Snape. Snape smiled and took his godson into his arms. 

            "Of all the words he had to say first…" Harry grumbled. Snape could only smile and shrug as he tickled the little boy in his arms. His whole persona changed into that of a normal happy man when Daniel was with him. But he kept his old ice-cold ways any other time. It was quite interesting.

            Hermoine came in with the cake and everyone was amazed. It was about eight layers with mounds of silvery icing that was showing pictures of Daniel's life for the past year. The enchanted icing got a lot of approvals as the cake was passed around. 

            "You have outdone yourself Hermione!" mumbled Sirius through a bite of the moist cake. Hermione could only smile as she served out the slices.

            Ron enjoyed his as well, though his mind was somewhere else. He was about to do something that would change his life forever, but he had to wait for the right moment.

            The perfect moment….

They all moved into the ballroom which was decked out in birthday decorations and tiny fairies flying this way and that humming happy birthday and filling the air with sparkles. 

            Daniel was placed amongst a pile of presents by Severus and preceded to tear through them happily. Snape helped him a little as toys begin to appear on the table in heaps. Remus moved to the center of the room with a goblet in his hand.

            "A toast. To Harry and Hermoine! May their son have many more wonderful birthdays before all of his family and friends!"

            Everyone drank as Sirius moved to Remus, taking his goblet. "Now, I think the parents shall entertain us with a dance. Sirius, play that muggle song Hermione likes so much on that contraption she bought." 

            Hermoine had to laugh at Remus's words. The 'contraption' was a Stereo that she had magically altered after she bought it to play any song she wanted on command. Sirius pointed his wand at it and the song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply," by Savage Garden began to play. Harry grasped Hermoine's hand and they began to slow dance to the song that brought her so much happiness.

            Ron watched them dance and finally realized that this was his moment. He winked at Remus and Sirius and they smiled. They knew what he had planned.

            "Lavender…. er…. would you like to dance too?" he mumbled, stumbling on his words. She smiled and he guided her out to where Harry and Hermoine were. She placed her arms around his neck as they moved slowly across the floor. 

            After a few minutes the song was over and was replaced by another. This one was "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You," by the same muggle group. Ron smiled as he looked into Lavender's eyes. Muggle song or not, it was his favorite. Suddenly, he stopped dancing and kissed her. She held him close and as he pulled away, he took her hands into his. "Lavender, I love you so much."

            "I love you too Ron."

            He was shaking now. Why did he have to turn red when he was nervous?

            "I…. I have never loved anyone as I do you. You have been my life and everything my life stands for. I would have been lost without you so many times. You were there when I came back from the final battle. You were there when I began my career. You were there through everything. You have been with me and beside me for so long, that I could not imagine life without you. And like the song says, I have been waiting all my life for you. I KNEW I loved you for many, many years. And will you, Lavender Brown..…."

            All eyes were on him as he dropped to one knee slowly in front of her.

            "Complete my life…" He pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a large Amethyst ring, her favorite stone.

            "By becoming my wife?" He held out the ring to her, looking into her eyes.

            The room was completely silent as they all waited…

________________________________________________________________________

I am sorry! I am vicious! I know! Please don't hate me! It's just that the answer will fit so much better in the next chapter. What will Lavender say? Well, I will update as soon as I can, remember, it may be further between since I have been so busy, but I will let you know! PLEASE R & R! Love to get them!


	3. Forever Gone

Authors Notes: This chapter will contain some torture and death, so you have been warned! And, now, let the fun begin!!!

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Forever Gone**

            "Yes, I will…" Lavender whispered, tears filling her eyes.

            Ron could breathe once again as he slid the beautiful ring onto her finger and he kissed her hand. Everyone clapped and some of the women were sniffling. Minerva was practically sobbing as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. But nothing compared to Mrs. Weasley. 

            "I am losing my baby boy!" she cried out, as she ran forward and hugged Ron as he stood. He tried to shuffle from his mum and edge toward Lavender.

            "Come on mum!" he said, patting her back. 

            His father came and pried her off him as he congratulated them. Next came Harry and Hermione. "Couldn't have planned it better Ron! It took me a long time to get the right thing to say to Hermione. Brilliant!"

            "It was beautiful Ron. Congratulations Lavender!" agreed Hermoine, who stepped aside to look after Daniel who was now head deep in presents.

            "Yer the last one! I'd thought I'd never see yer gettn' married!" sniffled Hagrid as he pulled up Ron into a hug that about killed him. The giant held on to Ron for a few moments and lowered him back down. He winked at him and nodded to Lavender. "Yer one lucky man, Ron!"

            She blushed and stood on tiptoe as Hagrid lowered his massive head. She kissed him on the cheek and he turned scarlet. "Thanks Hagrid."

            All the other teachers and their friends came and gave their congratulations for the happy couple who was now the center of attention. 

            Daniel, who was still busy with Snape, began to take notice of the group around Ron and Lavender. He held out his tiny arms and reached for Snape. He picked him up and walked over to Ron and Lavender, where Daniel reached out for Ron to hold him. 

            "Hello Danny Boy! You want Uncle Ron now don't you?" He smiled as he held the small toddler closely. He looked so much like his father with his dark hair and green eyes. His bright smile with only three teeth made Ron think of his own children, whenever he will have them. And he did want them, just not right now. He heard the chimes of the clock in the hall, it was now 10:00pm, the exact time little Daniel was born. He smiled down to the child and whispered happy birthday.

            "So Ron, trying to steal my son are you?" laughed Harry as he went towards them. Daniel laughed and gurgled, playing with Ron's hair. 

            "Very Funny Har….." but Ron didn't finish his comment to his friend. Blinding pain had filled his head, making his vision blur. He jerked and screamed out, moving his hand to his head. Daniel began crying and screaming, trying to pull himself out of Ron's arms. Harry rushed forward and grabbed his terrified son before Ron lost his grip on him. He placed Daniel in Snape's arms as he tried to help his friend.

            Ron was now groaning and holding his head, rocking back and forth, shaking. He felt as if his head was going to split open. But suddenly it was gone. He felt the immense throb diminishing as Daniel had been pulled from his arms. 

            "Ron! Are you alright?" Harry grasped his friend and he screamed once again. The pain engulfed Ron once again as Harry had grabbed him to help him up. Ron felt as if his skin was on fire now, like thousands of knives dug into his very bones. Suddenly, as Harry pulled away his hand, it stopped. Ron could see once again as the pain eased.

            "I….I ….I am fine Harry. Just don't touch me. I think…I am sick." He stood shakily to his feet and looked at his friend. He did not want to tell that for some reason his very touch was the thing that caused him pain, or was it?

            Was it just anyone touching him, or just Harry?

            _What was wrong with him?_

            "Ron? Is there something wrong?" asked Lavender, who looked terrified.

            He looked around at everyone and all of sudden a surprising rage filled him. He pushed his way through the crowd roughly, yelling back at her. "I am fine! Leave me alone! I am leaving!"

            Everyone looked stunned as Ron broke through the crowd and ran out to the fireplace. He grabbed and slammed the Floo powder jar into the fire, shattering it in a cloud of green that filled the room. Stepping forward, he yelled out, "Diagon Alley!"

            And with a familiar whoosh, Ron was transported out of the Potter Manor, but his feet landed on grass instead of concrete…

            "What was that all about?"  echoed Fred and George as the started talking at the same time. The whole group began chattering of Ron's quick departure.

            "What it something I said?" whispered Lavender to Harry, who look completely bewildered. He shook his head and went over to Remus and Sirius, who where speaking with McGonagall in hushed tones.

            "It was almost like he couldn't bear to have him touch…"

            "But it's not possible! He is his best friend…"

            "What's not possible?" asked Harry as he had overheard what Sirius had said.

            "That's just it Harry. We don't know. It was like Ron couldn't be touched by anyone. Or maybe it was just you. We don't know. Minerva is going to go find him in about an hour once he has had a chance to cool down. Maybe he just had too much excitement or something."

            Harry shrugged. "I hope so, he sure scared Daniel though. It was like he could hold onto him anymore. It was really weird."

            Hermoine joined the group. "Harry, do you have any idea why Ron reacted that way. It seemed he just became angry for no reason."

            "I know Hermione, I don't know why it happened, but Minerva is going to ask him. Maybe he will feel better after he's had some time alone."

            Hermione looked at Lavender who was still very bewildered and about to cry. She sighed and then turned back to Harry. "Let's hope so."

"What the…" Ron yelled out as he fell forward on to cold grass instead of a fireplace. He sat up and looked around. It seemed like a huge forest. The moon shined through the trees and gave a glowing affect to the ground. He looked behind him and saw a large fire burning encircled by a rock fire pit. No one was around the fire, nor was there any signs of houses or roads. He stood up and brushed off his robes before reaching for his wand, ready for anything. He felt as if eyes were watching him, eyeing him from all angles in the dark woods. 

"Hello?" he called out. 

No answer.

All of a sudden the fire behind him burst into green flames once again as if another person was coming through. He turned and watched, wand ready. Suddenly a dark form fell from the fire and landed on the ground in front of him.  He looked at the figure and noticed it was-

"Ginny!" he exclaimed as she removed her cloak. She freed her long red hair and shook it as she smiled at him. Then she looked around. "This is not Diagon Alley."

"No joke! What are you doing here Ginny?"

She shrugged. "I followed you. I thought you mind need someone to talk to."

"Well, I didn't!" he said coldly. Then he sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know why we are here Ginny, but we need to find out who interrupted the Floo Network and sent us here to this temporary gate, which is now out." She looked back at the fire and it had extinguished. All that was left was a few glowing embers. Ron helped her up and they walked out toward a small clearing.

_"Lumos_!" The area around them was brightened by the light from Ginny's wand. They pushed through some bushes trying to get to an open area and maybe a road. They walked for a little to they came to another opening, but no sign of any houses or roads. Ginny was losing interest in the walk, but Ron was determined to find out who brought them here and why.

Suddenly Ron screamed out again. The pain was returning in his head, making him crumple. And, like a whip, his was brought to all floors. Ginny backed away from him, not knowing what to do. 

"Ron?"

"MAKE IT STOP!" he cried out, holding his head. 

_"Only you can make it stop young heir…"_

Ron heard a voice coming from somewhere, almost as if it was coming from inside his aching head.

"Who are you!" he screamed to the cool night air. 

"_An old friend who finally has enough hold on you to complete my plans."_

"What are you talking about!" screamed Ron, when suddenly his hand was involuntary thrust into the air and a blast of red erupted from it, cutting through a row of bushes in front of him. They burned instantly, revealing the entrance to an underground cave. Ginny stared at it and then looked at Ron.

"How did you know that was there? Come on Ron, get up, you need to get inside, it's starting to rain." Sure enough, clouds had moved above them and rain began to pour down as Ginny helped Ron to his feet and into the cavern. They walked downward for a long time before coming to a large stone corridor. Ron, his vision clearing, noticed where they were and gasped.

"I know this place…" he trailed off, looking around at the corridor. Ginny looked at him, puzzled. "Where are we?"

"We shouldn't be in this place…"

"Ron, where ARE we!" she now began to get scared at his pale face.

He then was racked by pain once again as the voice that he now recognized as the voice that had haunted his dreams.

"_You can't run from me…."_

All of a sudden torches that were lining the corridors burst into flames, lighting the long hallway. He turned around and saw the all too familiar shadow begin coming down the corridor. He was living his nightmare.

"RUN GINNY!" he screamed as he grabbed her arm, pulling her the other way. They tore down the hall, trying to out run the shadow that was gaining on them slowly. Ron heard the voice again.

"_You can't escape the fate I have made for you…."_

"No, this can't be happening! RUN…Ginny…. f…faster!" he panted as they entered the large chamber at the end. He looked around. Yes, it was the Temple of Slytherin. He was back in the pit of evil.

"Ron, what is all this? Where are we? What…." But she couldn't finish it as the shadow then entered, gliding toward them. Ron pushed Ginny behind him, blocking her from as it began to thicken and become a large circular object. It was all the same as in his nightmare, and he knew what was to happen next.

"STUPIFY!" he bellowed, pointing his wand at it. The spell only shot through it with no affect. He began to throw curses at it as fast as he could, trying to stop its decent toward them. His efforts had no effect as the voice once again invaded his mind, his very being.

"_Like I said to you before, you can't escape your fate, you will become your fate."_

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"_You will become something much more than what your pathetic life had in store for you. You will become part of me."_

It came closer. Ginny was backed against a wall as Ron moved back, trying to get away from the large floating orb. "Please, leave us alone!"

"_You will become me…."_

_"STUPIFY! IMPEDIMENTA! CRUCIO!"_

"_Your life is mine, and now I take my prize. Farewell young heir…."_

"RUN GINNY! NO! RUNNNNNN!" he screamed as his body ceased, unable to move. She dashed from behind him turning back, pointing her wand toward the orb. It was changing shape again. It was becoming a face, a horrible, twisted face. It looked at Ron, smiling. Ron felt his arm move from his side, he was being forced to point his wand toward his sister who was frozen in fear. Her face was pale and scared. 

"I am not going to be your slave!" Ron worked out, trying to fight the hold this shadow had. Then suddenly the voice spoke.

_"But you already are. You have been since the night I lost my body. I put myself inside you that night, and I have been with you all along. I have grown in power inside you, building until I could finally come out, make myself known, and take what is mine."_

Ron finally realized what was happening. The most evil monster alive came out of him and now was going to kill him. He was going to return. 

"_Now, you may end this child's life, or let me rape her with your body. Hmm, taken by your bother, yes that would be traumatic enough to bend her to my will, like I once did the Heir of Ravenclaw. Yes, it's your choice Ron. Kill her, or leave her to me. Either way, I will still have you when you are done."_

Ron looked at his sister, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't bear to know that he would be forced to rape his own sister. But he couldn't kill her. No, he just couldn't.

"Please run Ginny…" he groaned, losing his grip on reality. He felt his lips move once again. This time forming words that were not his own.

"_Avada…"_

"I love you Ron…" she whimpered, watching the orb descend upon him.

"_KEDAVRA_!" There was a burst of bright green light, and the lifeless form of the young Ginny Weasley fell to the floor, forever gone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" was all Ron could say before the dark shadow hit his body and absorbed itself into his chest, filling him with pain. A loud high pitched laughter filled the air as the man with the flaming red hair convulsed and was no more….

Voldemort had returned….

________________________________________________________________

Well, now it has begun! Yes, old Voldemort has returned! And poor Ginny! Who will be next in his revenge? And is Ron gone for good? Well, I hope you all like it! Please R & R and the next chapter will be up next week. Have a great weekend!

Fnxmoon


	4. The Heir of Voldemort

HAPPY HOLLOWEEN! And here is your Treat! Hope you enjoy it!

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: The Heir of Voldemort**

Cold…cold stone.

He lifted his head and saw cold stone beneath him. He was on the ground. He looked to his right and saw a woman beside him just a few feet away, dead. Ahh, yes he remembered now, it was his sister. Stupid, foolish sister….

_Destroy the body servant…._

He heard a voice echo in his head, the voice of his master. Yes, he was his master now. He would take care of him. No one would bother him anymore. He would be better than everyone else. He would top all his siblings, his father, and his so-called friends….

_Yes Ron, your so-called friends. Remember the things I have shown you. All the times Harry Potter took away your glory, all the classes Hermoine embarrassed you in, and all the times your family gave you the worst of everything that had been used before by one of your pathetic brothers. Remember that…_

**_I will master…_**Ron replied in his thoughts. His master, Lord Voldemort, and him were one now. He was inside of him, giving him power, life, and everything he always wanted. He no longer had to listen to no one. As long as he obeyed his master, he would be king. He would be the most powerful wizard in the world.

 Standing, he stretched his arms and yawned. How long he had been on the stone floor, he did not know. All he knew now was that he was hungry, and it wasn't for physical food, though his stomach was grumbling persistently.

            He was hungry for revenge….

            He looked down at the body of his dead sister. Ginny's glassy eyes looked back, void of any life and emotion. She almost did not look real, like some eerie life size porcelain doll. He kicked the body and smiled, pointing his wand at it and setting it on fire. Ginny's body became an inferno of flames, her beautiful face blackening and melting away from her bones. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as Ron laughed hysterically, watching the flames rise higher and higher. In only a few minutes, the once vibrant woman was reduced to a blackened chard skeleton; smoke still coming from the ash around it. He glared at the remains. "Teach you to follow me, won't it dear sister! Or should I say DEAD sister!" He laughed again and walked out of the main chamber toward the tunnel that led outside.

            Lord Voldemort, who could see every that happened around his slaves' body through his eyes, watched amusingly as the young girl burned. He rather enjoyed this host, feeding off of his jealous rage he had kept hidden and his ability to channel it into sinister dark magic. Yes, he had picked a wonderful host.

            Ron stepped out of the cave and into the dark forest, smelling the pine air. He exhaled and noticed a large dark owl with piercing yellow eyes. It looked at Ron attentively as he drew closer. 

He reached up, summoned a quill and parchment out of thin air. It whipped through the air and landed in his outstretched hand. 

_Now write what I told you my servant. We must inform your friends of your absence for the next few weeks while you begin my plan…._

Ron smiled and began to write. After he was done he scribbled his name and rolled up the parchment, tying it securely to Voldemort's waiting owl. It hooted and nipped his hand affectionately. Spreading his large wings, he flew out over the trees and into the night. Ron watched the large owl fly away and then turned to the large fire pit that once brought him there. A dark form was now beside it, starting a new fire and performing spells to connect it to the Floo Network. The form was hooded and wore a death eater mask, covering his face. 

            _Ahh, my other servant that I had made contact with in dreams. I have the power, once they are given my mark, that I can enter their subconscious and give them orders. He was the only one close enough I could reach from my protective place inside you. _

            Ron understood and stood before the death eater. The form looked up at Ron, gazing into his face. "What are you doing here Weasley!"

            The figure stood and removed his mask, scraggly blond hair falling around his sunken face. Ron knew that blond hair anywhere. 

            It was none other than Lucius Malfoy…

            Far from the woods, the dark owl flew into the gates of the Potter Manor. Its alarming bright eyes pierced into the darkness, hunting for it's recipient. Its eyes landed on a young woman with dark brown hair. It gave a soft screech and dived toward the window he had seen the figure in…

            Hermione felt as if Daniel would never go to sleep after being so badly frightened by Ron's sudden outburst. But the toddler held his mother tightly in her arms and was now fast asleep. She sighed as she gently laid him down in his cradle, bundling the covers all around him. Kissing his small forehead, she rose up and smiled at her sleeping angel. Suddenly she heard a tap at the window. She turned and saw an enormous owl with large yellow eyes. It tapped its beak lightly on the window pane, looking at her. 

            _Who would be sending an owl at this time of night? She thought. _

            Puzzled, she opened the window and the owl lifted its leg from the pane, presenting a letter to her. She untied it and the owl gave a small hoot and flew away into the night. Hermione unrolled the scroll and noticed it was from Ron. 

            It read:

_Dear Harry and Hermoine,_

_          I am sorry about the party. I don't know what came over me. It just seemed like the world was closing in on me. And my headache came back from earlier that morning, making it worse. It was horrible. Ginny came and met me and we talked about it and I feel much better. Please tell Lavender that I love her and will see her soon. I am sorry to be abrupt but I must leave the country for two weeks on ministry business. I must leave immediately for it is very important. Ginny should be home in about two weeks as well. She mentioned as she was leaving me in Diagon Alley about visiting some friends in Egypt. Some sort of surprise visit. She will send an owl when she arrives. I am sorry once more my friends and will be back in two weeks. Thanks for everything!_

_Ron_

            Hermione read and reread the letter, still puzzled about its contents. It wasn't like Ron to do something like this. It just wasn't him….

            Worried, she walked out of Daniel's room and down the hall to the main bedroom. She opened the door, seeing Harry by the bed. She paused, taking in the site before her. Even though she had been with him and married to him for over a year, she could never get over how handsome her husband was. He was unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his hard muscular chest and stomach. He was not huge, but nicely built and lightly tanned thanks to years of Quidditch. His hair was slightly longer now, falling around his face wildly. Though the extra length had tamed his hair, it had not completely fixed the problem. But she loved his hair, even though it was so untamable. 

            He looked up at her and smiled, his bright green eyes twinkling mischievously. His skintight pants fit every inch of his built figure as he moved toward her. She wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on her body, her face, her…

            She shook her head to remember why she had come in so quickly. 

            "Harry, Ron sent us a letter just a moment ago."

            He finally reached her, smiling down at her. "And?"

            "It, it doesn't make sense dear. I mean…. it just sounds suspicious. I don't know, maybe I am overreacting. Here, you read it Harry." She handed the parchment to him and he read it over. She watched him silently as he rolled it back up and set it on the counter. That was not the reaction she expected. 

            "Well aren't you worried Harry?" she said, slightly irritated. 

            "No honey, Ron has done things like this before, just like Percy. He just needs some time away from all of this and work is the best way to do it. Don't worry about it Hermione. He will be fine, I am sure."

            "But what about Ginny!"

            "It runs in the family Hermione. I am telling you they do it all the time. Don't worry Hermione. The note said she would send an owl when she got there, it's all right. So, why don't you…."

            He bent his lips down to hers, brushing them slightly. "Come…." He slipped kisses down her neck, brushing one hand down her back. "To…" She felt her robe fall to the floor, revealing a long silk nightgown. "Bed…."

            She melted in his arms as he picked her up, carrying her over to the large canopy bed, covered in red satin sheets, her worries long forgotten, lost in his touch….

*********************

            "I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD WEASLEY!" screamed Lucius Malfoy, pointing his wand right at the heart of Ron. 

            "I don't think so Malfoy…" spoke Ron, but it wasn't with his voice. It was a deeper, more hissing voice that belonged to his master. He spoke through him to Malfoy, and he lowered his wand. His eyes widened and he fell to all floors, kissing the hem of Ron's robes. Ron enjoyed this immensely.

            "I…I…didn't know this was the form you had chosen my lord! I am terribly sorry! Please forgive my rudeness!"

            Ron kicked him aside, spitting at the ground in front of him. He sneered evilly and spoke to Malfoy, now in his own voice. "Right where you belong Malfoy, bowing before me. My master has chosen me to do his bidding; he has given me the power over you and everyone else. I am your leader now, as he is your master. I will have my revenge, and so will he. WE will pay back everyone that has ever gotten in our way. Now, are you ready to begin with the plan, Mr. Malfoy?"

            Lucius stared at him. Never in all his life had he ever seen a man with such evil in his eyes, except for his master himself. It was not all Voldemort's doing, turning this man. No, this had been inside him all along, he could tell. He was just like him in that sense. Anger, jealously, and all the feelings that go with it, yes this was a side of Ron Weasley that needed to be released, and Voldemort did it. He was no longer the man he was before. He was something much more…

            "I am ready master…." he said, placing his mask back on. He watched as Ron took his wand out, forming a mask in thin air. He finished it and held it in his hand. Suddenly his robes became deep black, a long hooded cape behind him. He placed the mask on his face, a symbol of the Dark Mark over his left cheek on the death eater mask. He was the Dark One, the man chosen by Voldemort to finish his plans.

            He was no longer Ron Weasley, heir of Hufflepuff, friend of Harry Potter.

            He was cold…He was dark.

**_He was The Heir of Voldemort…._**

****

________________________________________________________________________

Well, now it really has begun. What are Voldemort's plans? And how will he explain Ginny's absence after the time is up? Read on, my friends, read on! And please review!

           


	5. The First Nightmare

**Chapter 5: The First Nightmare**

            After removing her nightgown, Harry laid Hermoine onto the sheets, kissing her neck and sliding his hot tongue up to her mouth, delving into to its hot, moist depths. She moaned against him, massaging his strong chest with her tiny hands. He broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless. 

            "Oh, my love…" she whimpered, feeling his body against hers. "Please make love to me. I can't stand it any longer…"

            He removed his pants, revealing red silk boxers. Smiling her soon rid himself of those as well, standing before her by the bed. She looked at his magnificent form, his well built legs, his long hard erection. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

            He dipped one knee onto the bed, moving himself between her legs. He lowered himself onto her, taking one of her tiny nipples into his mouth, sucking greedily. She gasped and moaned in pleasure, tensing against him. He moved from one breast to the other, licking, sucking, and fondling the soft mounds. She was bucking slightly beneath him, unable to control her body. She looked up at him, a look of complete love filling his eyes and into his very soul. How he loved this woman. She was his soul mate, the mother of his son. She was his everything…

            He trailed kisses down her stomach, a crossed her belly button and down joining of her thighs. She closed her eyes and moaned his name loudly as his mouth found her weeping core, his tongue moving past her moist folds and entering her depths, moving in and out. She began to buck wildly, forcing him to hold her in place as he sucked on her tiny clit. Gasping, she reached down, holding his head between her hands. 

            "Oh my…my…. love…. Oh…. Harry!" Hearing his name on her lips, her moans of pleasure that only he could give her, drove him mad. He felt like he was going to die without being inside her, feeling her wrapped around him, one with him. 

            "Hermione………" he whispered as he rose, moving between her thighs. He positioned himself and with a searing kiss, thrusted himself deep inside her, filling her completely. They came together with such love, such passion that the world melted away from them. They were in the stars, they were in heaven….

            Harry found himself again and began to thrust slowly into her hot depths, feeling her around him, gripping him tightly. She pressed her entire body against him, bucking her hips in time with his, holding him closely. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted faster and deeper. She held on to him for dear life, afraid she would die from the sheer pleasure and passion he gave her. No other man made her feel this way. Feel completely loved, completely adored. 

            Sweat mingled against their bucking bodies, the smell of sex filling the room. Harry felt her body tightening, reaching the peak of her passion. He withdrew completely out of her, rubbing his hot member around her fold, against her aching clit. She quivered, screaming his name as he thrusted deep into her, his entire body convulsed as he poured his seed deep into her. She jerked and moved under him, wave after wave of pleasure hitting her as they reached they peak, their bodies crashing against each other in shear joy. There souls touched, and no one could tear them apart. It would be a long time before they would fall back down and return to the world around them. But as they fell unto each other, arms holding one another close, they slept and stayed in their private little nirvana…

*******

            She felt a cool breeze hit her back as she raised her head slightly. She was no longer in her warm bed beside her beloved. She was on the ground, the cool night air blowing slightly over her skin. She sat up quickly and looked around. Where was she?  She was in her nightgown and it did not bring much warmth. She stood and held her arms and she walked toward a light in the distance. As she drew closer to it, it widened into a huge castle. She gasped as she saw its many towers and turrets. She suddenly realized it was her old school, Hogwarts. But what was she doing here?

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She screamed out as she felt two powerful arms wrap themselves around her body, holding her tightly. Her arms and body was pinned in a powerful vice-like grip of her captor. She then looked up and saw another man step in front of her. He wore a death eater's mask, and long dark robes. He was much taller than her, and she noticed that the mask he wore was different from the others she had seen. This one was more of a silvery color, with the Dark Mark on the left cheek, a snake protruding from a skull. She gasped and tried to scream, but the grip tightened on her chest, squeezing the air right out of her lungs. She remained quiet as she heard the man in front of her speak.

"Tsk tsk tsk, no words my dear, or my servant will have to get even more closer." She fell silent and his grip loosened slightly. But she recognized the voice, yet she couldn't place it. 

            "Ah, the famous Hermoine Potter, the Heir of Ravenclaw. Such beauty, such stamina, such power. Yes, I can almost feel it drip off of you. But you don't have your talisman to channel it, do you. No, Ravenclaw is not with you right now, is it? And with out it, you can't do Internal Magic; you have not developed it far enough. You shouldn't have stopped your studies my dear."

            "Who are……." but she gasped as the man that held her tightened slightly in warning. But the death eater in front of her held up his hand in protest. "Let her speak now, I will tell you when to silence her."

            She felt the grip loosen and she looked up defiantly at the man. "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"  

            He laughed behind the mask. "To see the end of your favorite place in the world of course. The end of your precious Hogwarts."

            It was her turn to laugh. "Not possible, there are so many wards and spells guarding it you couldn't touch it."

            "Ah, that is where you are wrong my dear. I have the power. I, who once guarded these very walls have the power now to be its undoing. The balance has finally shifted. And as soon as I have completed my transformation, I will finally be able to destroy everything else in my path. Now, for this place!"

            He raised his arms into the air, and clouds begin to swirl quickly in the sky. Lightning crashed around them as the wind picked up, howling loudly. She felt her insides freeze as she heard his voice change, change in a voice that has haunted her dreams for the longest time. IT was the voice of…….him.

            She screamed as she heard a curse hiss from his lips and watched in horror as the grip on her body tighten the castle in the distance explode in a colossal burst of bright green light. Millions of pieces of the once beautiful school now littered the ground around them. Hogwarts was no more…..

            The monster in the death eaters mask turned and stepped toward her, his emotionless face inches from her tear-streaked one. "Now you know of my power my dear. And now, to take care of you."

            She whimpered and closed her eyes as she felt one of his cold hands reach out and caress her face. The voice of the man, not of the monster, now spoke to her. The voice she had found so familiar. "We are both going to enjoy this Hermoine. How I have always wanted you to bend to MY will. I FINALLY win over you for a change." With that the man behind her began to chuckle lightly, and she felt a hardness growing in the middle of her back. She began to cry as she realized what was about to happen.

            "No….not again! This is just a dream! This is not real! I am not here! This is only a dream! I am not here!"

            She then felt her nightgown being ripped open, exposing her breasts to the cold air. She then heard a voice in her right ear. It was now of the monster, of Voldemort.

            "Then why do you still feel me?"

            She screamed to the air as she was forced the ground, pinned once again and the demon crawled on top of her.

_____________________________________________________________________

            WELL THAT'S IT! The long-awaited ending of Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it. Now the next chapter is when things really start rolling. PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, it means so much to me! And thanks to all the ones so far for both stories and DEMANDED this piece!


	6. The Meeting

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS! I am sorry this took so long but I have recently got engaged! Yes, I am getting married! It has been a real exciting time for me. But here it is! The next chapter!

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Six: The Meeting **

            **"NOOOOOOOO!"**

            "Stop hitting me!"

            **"NOT AGAIN!"**

            "Hermoine! WAKE UP!!!!!!!" screamed Harry as he tried to restrain his flailing wife. She struggled under his grip, as if trying to escape. Finally her eyes shot open and she burst into a fit of screams, staring at Harry as if he was a Dementor. She suddenly stopped and blinked twice, realizing it was in fact him. Whimpering like a wounded animal she collapsed into his waiting arms and cried uncontrollably, saying every now and again words.

            "Dream…….Hogwarts…….death eater…….not dead……….gone forever……..Voldemort……..mask……..hands………..OH HIS HANDS!"

            He comforted her and rubbed her back. "It was just a dream Hermoine. Just a nightmare."

            She shook her head uncontrollably. "No! It was like before! It was like when it all started! He is coming back Harry! He is inside someone, like with Professor Quirrel. He has taken over a man, and I know him! I recognized his voice! I know I know him from somewhere….oh……oh Harry." She broke down again. He tried his best to comfort her, but she was so upset it nearly brought him to tears. He had not seen her like this for a long time.  Not since they destroyed Voldemort….

            "My love, he is no more. We watched him die, all of us," she glared at him through tear-streaked eyes, "but if you feel there is a need to be alarmed, I will ask Remus and Sirius to keep an eye on things."

            Her expression lifted and she smiled slightly, "I would like that very much."

            He kissed her and held her in his arms as she nodded off to sleep. He watched her sleep and thought about how he was going to explain this to two of his closest companions.

******

            Deep in the woods, Malfoy looked at the man before him. "What do I do first master? Try to free the other death eaters?"

            "No, we will summon the ones who were not caught. We only need a small few to do what I need to do."

            "What is that my master?"

            "First, I am going to overtake the Ministry of Magic. Those fools their will never suspect me, the son of that muggle lover Arthur Weasley, to betray them. We will quiet them and control the ministry under lock and key until the rest of the plan is complete. Nothing will come in and nothing will go out. I have enough power to control most of the old fools myself. But, I am sure after I send the decree to the Dementors to the ministry; they won't be hard to control at all. They will be delighted to help me when it comes to collecting the most powerful souls in the wizarding world."

            Lucius watched as a malevolent grin spread over Ron's face and his eyes glittered dark red. He was not a man anymore, but the demon that he carried within him. He was Voldemort.

            "And what about the Order of the Phoenix master? What are you going to do about them interfering?"

            Ron smiled again and moved his hand to his robes. He pulled out a long thin gold chain. In his hand was an amulet with a phoenix holding the seal of the Hogwarts house Hufflepuff. He traced his hand around it and held it tightly. 

            Ron's voice changed and Voldemort hissed, "The balance has shifted my servant. Two of the four heirs have joined, becoming more powerful than the two who are still separate. Even the child that they created will have no power over us once we complete the plan. I will have my revenge and collected my new body."

            "A…. a new body?"

            "Yessssssssssss."

            "But, who?"

            Ron turned and looked at Lucius, his eyes now a bright red. "Don't question me servant! You will find out everything in time!" The last thing Lucius saw before an immense wave of pain hit him and sent him to the floor was the man before him laughing and holding the amulet high in the air.

************

            The day was warm and sunny as Harry walked into Hogsmeade to meet with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black at the Three Broomsticks. He opened the old door and stepped into the dimly lit room. He saw Rosmerta at the bar serving some drinks to a couple or short wizards when his attention to a corner table where Remus was signaling him. Smiling broadly, he headed over to the corner, passing a few Sickles to Rosmerta for a Butter beer and sitting down the chair in front of Sirius, his godfather.

            "Hello Harry! Nice to see you. Tell me, how is Hermione?"

            Harry felt as if he had been immediately put on the spot. He wished in his mind that he had picked any other question to start with. He decided to wait to tell them just yet about Hermoine's nightmare.

            "Fine, little Daniel is also growing so fast. He is really big now and just as mischievous as his Uncle Ron and his dad."

            They all laughed at this. Harry felt very relieved and comfortable around them. All of his worries seemed to fade as they shared several tankards of Butter beer and they told Harry tales of the new students at Hogwarts they were teaching.

            "Honestly Harry, the students in my class are so different compared to your generation. I think I have at least five who could give Hermione a battle of wits that would make her head spin," said Lupin as he finished his third tankard. Sirius chuckled in his and wiped his lips. 

            "That is nothing compared to the mess I had yesterday. One of my students thought he was ready for his Animagi quiz and tried to do it without my authority. He, ahh, transformed into half of an alligator."

            Harry winced at the thought. He knew it was supposed to be quite painful to only transform part way. "Which half?"

            "The top. From his midsection up he transformed perfectly, but from the waist down his body was forced flat on the ground and his legs could not support his top half. About broke a leg and nearly bit my hand off when I tried to help him!"

            Harry laughed and finished his own tankard and set it on the tray Rosmerta brought over. She practically beamed at them. "Oh, its almost like old times for me. Oh, Harry, I know you have heard before, but you look so much like James. And seeing you two here? Oh, how you used to make me laugh. Oh, I am so sorry gentlemen, I am getting emotional."

            "Quite alright Rosmerta. I know how you used to be so kind to me and James," said Sirius softly. "I miss him too. Every time I look at Harry though I can see him once again, and it is a comfort."

            She turned on one glittery heel. "That it is Mr. Black, that it is." 

            Harry continued to hear stories of Hogwarts for about an hour when Sirius brought up another topic. "So, tell us Harry before we ramble again about Hogwarts, why have you called us here?"

            He sighed and gulped the last of his fourth tankard of hot Butter beer, feeling very warm and sleepy. But he soon stiffened up and began.

            "Well, the other night Hermione had a nightmare, like the ones she used to have."

            He waited for this to sink in before continued, watching the faces of the two men in front of him. Sirius choked on his tankard and set it on the table, coughing slightly. Remus looked concerned. "Was she…attacked?"

            "She would not say. It was hard to get one rational statement out of her that night. All that she would tell me later was that Voldemort has come back and taking over the body of a man she knew, but could not place. He was wearing a mask marked with a the Dark Mark."

            Sirius and Remus paused and looked at one another quickly. Harry looked at them curiously. "What is it?"

            Sirius nodded and Remus looked very grim. "I didn't want to bring this up, but if she has had a dream and has seen that mask, its possible there may be some truth to her nightmare."

            Now it was Harry's turn to look grim. He had hoped that they would have not thought anything of the dream and just kept a watch on things. But this….

            "What is it Remus? I need to know," he stated flatly.

            Remus shook his head. "Well, as you know you are the heir of Gryffindor. Hermoine and Ron are the heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and Voldemort was Slytherin. Well, you destroyed his chances of corrupting the prophecy of the child. Your child. But, the prophecy is not yet over."

            Now, Harry was extremely concerned. "What do you mean? We destroyed him!"

            "But he was not destroyed by the child. That was the prophecy; he would be destroyed by the child that the two heirs would bring. So there is a chance that you may not have destroyed him completely. He may have had enough strength to move to another body, he may have not. But there is a very strong possibility that he may be controlling someone with what is left of his essence." Lupin moved closer to Harry, who looked completely in shock.

            "Please understand Harry that the chanced of him still being alive in any form are slim. He cannot claim his old body again. By you taking the life from his old one, you have destroyed that option. The only way for him to regain power is to move from body to body.  If he is still alive, we will find him. He will not last long."

            Harry nodded, feeling almost as empty as his tankard in front of him. How could he return? Would he ever die? Is his son the only hope for his final demise?

            He stared questionably at Lupin. "How can Daniel be the one to kill Voldemort, he is only a baby!"

            Sirius stepped in. "How did you defeat Voldemort with your mother's love when you were a baby? Things just happen Harry. You have possessed unknown powers in to Dumbledore for years until you chose to show them. With you and Hermoine, the last remaining heirs of the Great Ones, as his parents who knows what type of powers he may have and may not have. We may never know until he shows them. But your union was legend, a prophecy that was supposed to bring piece to the wizarding world. It has so far and I sure it will. We will just keep an eye out for anything suspicious since Hermione has had another dream. We will keep you informed."

            With that the two men stood and paid for their drinks. Sirius stepped toward the table and laid a large red jewel on it. Harry was instantly reminded of the jewel he had seen in Dumbledore's office not long ago. 

            "This is a Summoning Stone Harry. Each of us in the Order has one and since Dumbledore has entrusted you to take his place in the Order, you will need this. If ever you feel we should gather to have a meeting, we will be there. All of us in the Order, whatever the situation may be." He patted Harry on the shoulder and walked toward the door, waved happily at Rosmerta and closed the door. Lupin turned to Harry. 

            "Keep us informed, will you? I like hearing from you from time to time as well Harry. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me. And little Daniel of course." He smiled and turns to leave as well.

            Harry remained at the table for a long time as he gathered his thoughts, holding the large jewel in his hand. He was now more worried about the dream Hermione then he ever was before. Did Voldemort find a new host? Did he somehow cheat death again?

            He shook his head as he left the table and closed the door to the Three Broomsticks, walking out into the hot cobblestone street toward his home.

___________________________________________________________________

Well, looks like I have finally been able to update this story! I hope you all like it. The next few chapters are going to move fast, so be prepared. My next update will hopefully be next week. PLEASE R & R!


	7. A Moment's Weakness

**Well, Sorry this took so long, it was a very difficult chapter to write. And also I have been so busy with planning for my wedding and such, its just been a whirlwind! BUT HERE IT IS! Please R & R and keep me going!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Seven: A Moment's Weakness**

            The sunshine was very bright out as a tall red haired man walked into the Ministry of Magic. He waved at the guards near the doors and smiled, as he always did. But he had alternative plans today….

_Speak with Cornelius first. That old fool has to be the first to go._

(Yes Master)

            A tall man walked up to Ron and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, it's about time you showed your face Ron! How's my boy! How are you feeling?"

            It was his father, Arthur. He smiled at him happily and moved him toward a large table of pastries, breads, and sliced meats. "Ahh, lunch service! Hungry Ron?"

            He grinned at his father. "Starving! But, I must speak with Cornelius first. I have some interesting news about the latest escape of Lucius Malfoy." He grabbed up two slices of bread and put some meat in the middle. He knew he had to keep his strength up, even though his master did not need to eat. Arthur paused as he bit into his sandwich. 

            "Hmm, you have? Well, do hurry then son, he is having an awful time at the moment with it."

            Ron patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will be helping all of you very soon. I will be back father!" He took his food and ate it as he went up the spiral staircase to the main corridor. Arthur looked behind him, bewildered. "He had never called me 'father' before…." He thought for a moment as he finished his tea. Then he finally decided to follow Ron and see if everything was all right.

            Ron smiled as he passed more members of the ministry and headed straight for the main office. This is too easy, he thought to himself.

            _Don't get too confident, we still have to get them all._

(I won't master. I will use the gifts you taught me.)

            Ron knocked on the door and heard the familiar scratchy voice of the biggest fool in the entire wizarding world, Cornelius Fudge. Ron almost laughed at the sight he was greeted to as he walked in. Cornelius, a pudgy balding man with the same bowler hat he was always known to wearing. He looked up from his desk and motioned for Ron to come in. 

            "Ron, old boy, how are you doing? I heard from your father you were recently engaged to a young lady?"

            Ron forced a smile. "Thank you." He closed the door behind and quietly turned the lock, whispering and silencing spell into the air. Luckily for him, Cornelius was somewhat hard of hearing and unaware of it. He moved to the center of the room. 

            Cornelius looked up and noticed a strange look on the young man's face. "Something troubling you Mr. Weasley?"

            Ron smiled, this was so perfect…..

            "No sir. Just wanted to let you know that I have information about the Malfoy escape. It seems there has been another problem as well."

            He now had his complete attention as he moved his papers aside on his desk. "Do continue."

            He moved closer, his wand ready in his hand, tucked in the arm of his robes. He still kept smiling at Cornelius. "It seems there is a man who thinks he has become the heir of Voldemort. That he contains Voldemort's soul. That he IS Voldemort."

            It was the minister's turn to smile, even laugh. "You can't be serious my boy! Do you know who this is?"

            Ron fingered the end of his wand handle with anticipation. "Yes, minister, I do."

            He paused, waiting….

            Cornelius eyed him curiously. "Well?"

            "It is _me….."_ he hissed as Voldemort's voice rang through the air from his mouth. He could feel his eyes glowing. Cornelius gasped loudly, almost falling out of his chair. "What in the name of Merlin! Who ARE YOU!"

            He was backing away from his desk now in a panic. Ron could almost taste his fear. "_I am who all others fear. My very name makes you tremble Cornelius. You thought you had defeated me? You honestly think I could BE DEFEATED!"_

"No! It, can't be you! Your dead!"

            Ron answered for his master. "He will never be dead in me. We are one and I am here to make sure he will rule once again. You are pathetic Fudge. You will always be known as the man that let Voldemort win. Now, on with business."

            He pointed his wand straight at Cornelius and said in a booming voice, "_IMPERIO!"_ A burst of red hit Cornelius. He tried to fight it, but suddenly the intensity increased and his eyes slid out of focus. He stood there in a trance, unknown to anything except Ron's commands. He was in his total control.

            "What a fool. And he is our fearless minister? Well, I think we can definitely change some things around here, that is for sure. Now, Mr. Fudge, please sit down."

            Without hesitation, Cornelius sat in his chair, eyes still unfocused. Ron handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. Cornelius dipped the quill into the ink well and paused, waiting.

            "Now, write a decree for a handful of Dementors to come from Azkaban and guard the ministry. Mention about possible attacks and Malfoy. That will be enough for the prison. Also, summon a meeting in 10 minutes for every person here. Make sure to have the doors locked and bolted, understood?"

            "Yes master," he droned as he began to fill out the parchment. Ron sneered viciously and laughed. Suddenly he was aware of a noise behind him and a man called out, _"Expeliarmus!"_

His wand moved out of his hand and into the air, but his hold over himself and the wand was too strong and he was able to reach out and grab it, turn around and point it at the intruder. His eyes widened as he saw his father from a secret door on the other side of the room. 

            "Who are you? What have you done with Ron!" he yelled out as he held his wand, pointing straight at Ron's heart. He was shaking from head to foot, but tried to hold his ground. Ron simply scoffed and waved his hand, watching Arthur's wand arch high in the air and fall gently into his outstretched hand. 

            "You were never good at dueling you muggle-loving pathetic excuse for a wizard! I am your son, sad to say for me, but I am sure I can hide that birthright properly some day. Any connection with you is highly embarrassing in any circle!"

            Arthur looked at son with sorrowful eyes. "Why have you done this to me? To the family? To the ministry! Who is controlling you! Whatever it is, you have to fight it son! You are strong, like Harry…."

            This was the wrong thing to say. Ron's eyes flashed dangerously and his anger filled him. "DON'T COMPARE HIM TO ME! HE IS THE MOST PATHETIC FILTH I HAVE SEEN! He will die and quiver in my wake! He will suffer just like all of you will! I will not be defeated, neither will my master!"

            Arthur shook his head. "Who is your master Ron? Who is controlling you?"

            Ron felt Voldemort step in and felt his eyes begin to stretch. The pain was immense but the power behind it was too intoxicating to let the pain stop. He felt his face distort, his eyes becoming more slanted. It was like take Polyjuice potion all over again. But he felt his eyes open and heard Voldemort's voice once again through his lips. 

            _"Arthur Weasley…… You know who I am….."_

            Arthur had watched unmoving as his own son's face contorted into that of Voldemort. But how could that be? He was dead! Ron helped kill him! No, it isn't true, it can't be? Someone is controlling him….

            "Whoever you are, you are not Voldemort! Let my son go!"

            _"But, Arthur, I don't need to leave him. He came all on his own. He LET me in! He is very loyal to me since I took him away from all his troubles. He even destroyed his stupid little sister for me. Yes, she was a very beautiful creature Arthur. But I loved watching her face melt away in flames even more…"_

"YOU LIE! NOT VIRGINIA! NO! You lie! Not my daughter!" Arthur was now in tears, his hands shaking. "Please Ron! Please fight him! Please tell me she is alright!"

            _"Tell him my servant. Tell him what he wants to hear.."_

            "She is dead father. But a pile of ash in the wind." Ron blew to the air, curling his lips in a cold smile. Arthur let out a heart wrenching sob, feeling his heartbreak in two. His precious little baby girl had been killed, killed by her own brother.

            "See father, you never cared for me. The last and most troublesome son of yours has become even greater than all of your offspring. I will become the greatest wizard of all time. Yet, that is not good enough for you. I Never Was! Now, one down, only five to go before I am the only one. You will watch all of your children that you ever cared for die by my hand, the one you forgot. The one you despised because I was never the best. I was never on top like Percy! I was never strong or fearless like Bill and Charlie! I was never funny like Fred and George! And I was never artistic and clever like Ginny! I WAS NOTHING TO YOU!!! NOTHING!"

            Arthur was on the floor on his knees, tears streaming his cheeks. Ron laughed at the sight. "Pathetic. You sniveling pathetic excuse for a man! You cry like a baby for a woman! A worthless woman! What kind of man are you?"

            Arthur looked up at Ron. "I am sorry."

            He was taken aback. "What?"

            Arthur looked directly at his son, his eyes never leaving his. "I am sorry for hurting you Ron. Don't let your pain feed him. Let it go. Come back to me. Come back to your family. I love you son!"

            It felt like a knife had penetrated his skull, the pain that filled his head was unrelenting. It was like his heart was raging a battle with his mind. His father's words echoed in his mind, making him feel……sad.

            _A moment's weakness…._

            He heard the voice of Voldemort. He felt him take over again, pulling his arm up in the air, pointing the wand at his father.

            "_You are no longer of importance to us……Goodbye, foolish man……"_

The pain in Ron grew as he heard Voldemort's voice speak to him. 

            **_Kill him now servant!_**

            (We need him!) 

            **_Don't feel for him, destroy him._**

            (He has information!)

            _If you don't, I will, and skin him alive before your very eyes! I don't think we need that mess do you my servant?_

Ron shook his head. No, Arthur was trying to fool him, he didn't care!

He didn't….

Suddenly he saw a flash, a memory from his past……..

            He was young, nothing but a toddler, about two years old. He had fallen into a mud puddle outside of the burrow and was crying. Fred and George were laughing at him and pouring mud on him as Arthur came up, yelling at the twins. He levitated them and sent them toward their very angry mother at the house. He then looked at Ron, and with a father's embrace, he lifted him, muddy and all into his arms. Ron had never felt more loved and safe. He carried him into the burrow and gave him the best bubble bath he would ever remember, as he kissed him on his tiny forehead…….

            Another sharp pain in his head tore him from the memory, and he felt his arm lift up and pointed his wand at his father again. He let a single tear fall as he said the words that took his father's life. He stood and watched him crumple to the ground, his eyes grow cold. He felt the tear from his eye leave his cheek, the only symbol of his hesitation to follow his master and let his father live.

A moment's weakness……

__________________________________________________________

Well, I hope you liked it! I know, it was very sad. Well, does Ron still have hope to be turned back? Or had his moment passed? And how will he keep the ministry quiet? Well, I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but please R & R to keep this alive!!!

            __


	8. The Choice of One

Sorry, this has taken so long, but hey! Here it is! Thank you so much for your reviews! It has been a long time, I know, but been very busy and unable to write. I have had my own bundle of joy, Alex; she is now 1 year old, like Daniel! Anyway, here we go. Again, sorry for the LOOOOONG delay!

**Chapter Eight: The Choice of One**

The notice was passed quickly to through the ministry of magic as an urgent meeting had been called by Cornelius Fudge. Many confused yet curious faces were now filing into the large meeting room. Among them, a man with flaming red hair and a triumphant gleam in his eye moved to the front of the table to his place beside the minister. He saw two of his other siblings; Bill and George come to the front and whisper toward him. "Seen dad? He was supposed to be picking up something for Umbridge."

Ron smiled and shook his head. "I expect he will be here soon, though."

Bill glanced at Ron with interest but shrugged and moves to a seat in a row of chairs that had been made to fit in the tiny room. Almost every member was here now, and Ron could almost feel himself seething with power, he felt his body began to slowly drain power from those around him. He saw all of the faces of those he had grown up around, all those who would soon be in his power.

_Our Power… Remember that…_

_(I_ will master. I feel you taking from them. How are you doing that unnoticed?)

_Things change when you become less human. I have abilities now that only wizards can dream. I, now joined with you, will prove just how powerful one man can be. But, my body is more important to me now. I need a body. I need to feed. I need to kill._

(I will kill for you master. I will take care of you till that time.)

_You will also give me others things as well. There are three I have always craved in humanity; lust, power and immortality. I will explain these things to you in time. Now I think your audience has completely arrived._

Ron was forced back to the present time and saw that everyone was now staring at him and Fudge. Cornelius, moving emotionlessly as he was a doll, stood at the podium and addressed every in droning words, "I am resigning."

There was a flood of murmurs and sudden gasps as every witch or wizard in the stared at him. He slowly moved his hand and gestured toward Ron. "As you see, I have brought this young man up to all of you today. He is my replacement, and will be taking my place as Minister of Magic effective immediately. We have now, once again, entered troubled times. I have received notice that the Death Eaters have now found a new lord. One that is boasting to be even more powerful than He Who Must Not Be Named. I have been minister for quite some time, and I am ready to pass the torch to the next generation. I have chosen this young man because of his stamina, his knowledge of the Death Eaters from his previous experience with them, and of course, he helped defeat the Dark Lord! I know that at the height of our new beginning, our new era of peace, that this is quite sudden. But I feel confident and prepared to hand over the position to this man. I present to you, Ronald Weasley!"

Percy scowled and rushed up to Cornelius and whispered in his ear. "But I am your assistant! He is too young!"

Ron sneered and stood up, muttering to Percy as he shook Fudge's hand, "Little upset I am better at something than you dear brother. Get used it…"

He allowed a hiss in voice as he said, making Percy raise an eyebrow. He moved away from the stone-faced Cornelius Fudge as he took the seat where Ron had been as Ron moved up to the podium to address the ministry. He paused, taking in all of the faces now staring unblinkly up at him.

Delores Umbridge, whose hair sported a hideous yellow bow, was getting ready to do her infamous "_Hem-Hem" _as she wanted to speak out on behalf of her department. She has always detested the Weasley family by their association with half-breeds. His thoughts were correct as she did so and look brightly up at him with a fake smile crossing her toad-like face. "But Minister **_Fudge_** doesn't wizard law proclaim there has to be a unanimous vote on the next Minister of Magic? This is not a predecessor role as far as I have come across in the record books."

Everyone nodded simultaneously. It was very amusing. Ron did not laugh but lightened his expression and faked a smile that put Umbridge's to shame.

"Laws have changed Umbridge. If you ever bothered to read Article 13, Section 51 of the Ministry of Magic guidelines, it clearly states that when a deadly threat large enough to effect both Muggle and Wizarding worlds comes, a Prime Minister, without hesitation, came take up the command over the threat or pass on his seat to another, one that has experience or knowledge that will lead the worlds to peace. Since I am the Heir of Hufflepuff, and are part of the Ministry and helped destroy the previous Dark Lord, I fit the position quite well. And with everyone here, we will be victorious against the new threat as well. But don't worry Delores; we will be fully protected from this threat. I have sent for Demetors to guard the Ministry. Maybe I should send for the Centaurs too from Hogwarts just in case the Dementors aren't enough. What do you think?"

Umbridge shut her mouth and did not speak again. Percy could not help to speak. THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! THIS IS ABSURD! YOU CANNOT RESIGN!"

Ron now glared at Percy. "Mr. Percy Weasley, could you please contain yourself in front of your coworkers? It is rather unprofessional to yell at your **_superior._**"

Now the crowd was murmuring wildly as Percy look completely abashed. He stared at his brother, scanned the room for his father, not seeing him amongst the chattering crowd. He paused as if planning out his strategy, then puffed up his chest importantly and moved this his chair other the other side of Ron. "Sorry **_Minster_ **Weasley, I will not doubt you again."

Ron almost irrupted with laughter on the spot. Knowing he had complete control over his brother, (his pompous, arrogant, dim-witted brother), made him feel like he had never felt before. Voldemort had given him this pleasure, this power. But he knew just words alone were not going to contain this crowd. He was going to need to be much, much more convincing. He took control of Fudge again and made him stand and turn from him, coming to a pause and address a member of the "Daily Prophet" that he invited also. Fudge then gave all the legal documents, all the information to make this complete. The reported scanned over the papers, and without a moment's hesitation, rushed out of the room and out of sight.

Ron felt the reporter leave just minutes later, all the while giving false stories about how he knew the death eaters were reforming, new blood was being added and the new Dark Lord was in Romania somewhere trying to bend dragons to his will for his Army. He needed to make sure only the Complete Ministry of Magic was there, no outsiders. He then gave fudge and glance and Fudge took his place at the podium and continued to answer all other questions. Ron motioned for Percy to follow him as he exited out the side door, avoiding the crowd. He only had a few precious minutes before there would be an uproar.

"Follow me Percy, for as my assistant, you will need to help me with something important regarding safety at the ministry."

"What DID you do to him Ron? He loves his job! I know there is something very wrong here and once I find dad, you will have a lot of explaining to do."

Ron smiled as they entered the minister's office. Ron moved aside and let Percy enter, slamming the door behind them as Percy screamed out at the sight of his father's lifeless body on the floor. He rushed over to the body, checking for any sign of life. Ron felt Voldemort surface, his face contort again to fit the snake-like eyes as he stood over Percy kneeling next to the lifeless body his father. There would be no moment of weakness here. He would give his brother a choice. The choice that he was given. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed at Percy. **_"Crucio!"_**

He watched as Percy flayed around screaming as pain filled his entire body. He stopped the curse but remained ready. **_"I am who all others fear. I am the Dark Lord and will be your master. Your brother has become my pupil; you will be my servant, my Assistant. I am giving you a choice, one that your father, as you see, did not have. You can either follow me at your own free will, take my mark and become my assistant, or fall prey to my will and the Infinite Imperious Curse, a spell that I created that will not release you from my service until I die, which has yet to happen.. Make your choice now!"_**

****Percy could do nothing but stare at Ron, in complete shock and disbelief. He could not believe that his brother, his little baby brother, killed his father and is now going to turn him into a slave of a monster. He saw Voldemort inside of him, holding him, but did he just see a little bit of fight in those eyes? Was Ron still fighting him? He had to be cautious; maybe he could save Ron if he joined willingly. Maybe….

"I hear your thoughts dear Brother, and I have got my answer, you will not quick think your way out of this one. Things always have to be the hard way with you, doesn't it?" Ron pointed his wand directly at Percy's heart.

"Please! No! Ron, this is not you! Fight him! Fight Him!"

"**_Imperio Infintante!"_**

****A flash of light, and Percy Weasley eyes slid out of focus. He fell backward across the top of his fathers lifeless body, his eyes now closed, his body almost as lifeless as the one beneath him. Ron could see though an inner struggle as Percy tried to fight the curse, one battle he knew would be a loss. Percy shook a little and then his eyes shot open, a glazed look upon them. He rose and Ron spoke. "Now are you ready to serve ME, Percy?"

He looked up at Ron like a puppet. "Yes Master."

Ron laughed and gave Percy a hand off the ground. How Voldemort could control so many with one curse astonished Ron. And soon he would show Ron so many more things. This was his destiny, this was his time.

He WAS the Minister of Magic

He WAS the Dark Lord

He WAS Invincible…….

Well HERE IT begins again. I will try to update as much as possible, let see if I get at least 10 updates to if people are still interested. If this is your first time reading this, read the first story and then you will understand my POV****


End file.
